DRW Brock Mason
Brock Mason is the leader of the Special Forces and is the second main antagonist in Dead Rising as well as Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He led the attack on Santa Cabeza after the zombie outbreak in the vicinity. Brock is truly emotionless, showing no care for the loss of his fellow soldiers and the destruction of Santa Cabeza. He sees the zombie outbreaks as nothing but a mission that needs to be accomplished no matter the cost. 72 Hour Mode In 72 Hour Mode Brock and his team were not thorough in eliminating the parasite, which leads to another outbreak in Willamette, Colorado. Once again he and his crew are sent to clean up the mess, disposing of zombies and humans alike, although any survivors Frank has rescued will be safe thanks to Otis stealing a military helicopter and getting all of them transported to safety. He appears briefly in a cinematic before the ending of 72 Hour Mode. Overtime Mode Later on in Overtime Mode, as Frank and Isabela attempt to leave Willamette, Brock confronts them both in a construction site and they engage in a lengthy battle. Using a tank, Brock rams into Frank's vehicle, destroying it. Frank goes to confront Brock, and they engage in one last battle atop Brock's tank. After an intense battle Brock falls into a crowd of zombies and is eaten alive. As Brock falls into the crowd of zombies, he faintly smiles. Infinity Mode Brock can be found at the helipad, on the 6th and 7th day. He is easily dispatched, seeing as he still uses hand-to-hand combat. He drops two raw meat and two uncooked pizzas. Tactics Brock Mason is a hand to hand fighter in all Dead Rising gameplay modes. He is the final psychopath and Frank will fight him on top of a tank surrounded by zombies. In the final battle against Brock, Frank will have no weapons or food, therefore it is helpful if Frank knows some of the unarmed attacks Frank can use. Brock has a number of attacks that are very strong and can quickly throw Frank to the ground. His most basic attack is three quick punches or two punches and a high kick which can send Frank flying if Frank is hit while jumping. These are easy to avoid by jumping or rolling away. Another is Brock will grab Frank and then kick him with a downward swipe with the heel of his boot, this is harder to see coming. Brock can also charge at Frank which sends Frank through the air. Brock's final attack is a stranglehold that will slowly deplete Franks health, this is gotten out of the same way Frank would get out of a zombies grab. If Frank doesn't get out of it he will break Frank's neck killing him no matter how much health Frank has. A simple way to beat Brock is to have Frank jump kick him over and over until Brock is down. A jump kick can also be followed up by a roundhouse kick for extra damage. The somersault kick and double lariat also do a good amount of damage if they hit Brock, however Brock blocks all hand to hand attacks that Frank can use on him. Try to avoid being hit off of the tank as Zombies surround it and getting caught by one can put Frank at a disadvantage. Rolling away from Brock can save Frank some health but it is more likely Frank will fall of the tank using this technique. Brock can also fall off the tank if Frank dodges his charge but it is unknown if the zombies will attack him but he will climb back onto the tank. Remember Frank has no food while fighting Brock so try to avoid his attacks and zombies. There is no time limit when fighting Brock so take as long as needed. Trivia *Frank can photograph Brock laughing for a Drama PP bonus. *He shares some similarities with Raymond Sullivan from Dead Rising 2. They both are well trained hand to hand fighters, fight on a small platform surrounded by zombies and will ruthlessly carry out their mission. *He also shares some similarities with Dwight Boykin, being they both are with the military and are both psychopaths. *At the beginning of issue #1 in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Frank goes into the tank and says "I know you have something in here for me, Mason." Referring to Brock Mason, the final boss of Dead Rising 1. However, Brock never told Frank his name, and they had not met until then. This can possibly be explained as being only a dream. *In Dead Rising:Chop Til You Drop, Brock must be disemboweled to kill him. *Brock is the only psychopath required to get ending A that does not appear in the notebook. *Brock's picture is used for the Infinity Mode (achievement), having Frank complete Overtime Mode and defeat Brock. *In the portable version of Dead Rising, when Frank fights the last Mad Zombie, the same song that plays for Brock plays during the battle. Gallery See also References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors